


One Thousand And One Nights

by Pinkist



Series: Daminette One-Shots [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkist/pseuds/Pinkist
Summary: Marinette was transported into the Gotham universe by a particularly tricky Akuma, without her earrings, and bonded with Damian over the course of ten months, only to have to return to her own world and her responsibilities as Ladybug.





	One Thousand And One Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble belonging to a larger idea that I didn't want to write. 
> 
> Also yes this is starkid

“I’ll look out for you,” she promised, voice thick. The sentence sounded desperate; almost too much, but in her heart, she felt it wasn’t enough.

He nodded, eyes still facing the ground. Unashamed, she took the time to drink him in and memorise how he was _now_. Strong nose, tan skin and faded scar seared into her mind.

Damian cleared his throat and she looked away, unable to bear the trembling of his lips. This was their last night* — she wasn’t going to waste a second of it on tears.

“You did a lot for me,” he admitted, touch above a whisper. “You’ll do… Him —_me —_ a lot of good too.”

Marinette’s heart tore through the middle, adoration for this boy (_her_ clever, charming boy), adoration bleeding from its open wound. “I’ll miss you!”

The confession was raw and honest but her head cried ‘_not enough not enough not enough!’_

She reached for his face, fingers shaking as he caressed his cheeks. Damian screwed his eyes shut, wrapping a large hand around her right wrist. “Marinette—“

“Damian.”

He sighed and leaned his head against hers. For a heavy moment, it was silent. Then, slowly, he placed his lips against her temple in a featherlight kiss, moving down to her left cheek, and finally right beside her mouth, landing at the very corner of her lips. “Why must you insist on making everything _difficult?_”

Marinette let out a watery laugh. “I could make it easy… But it couldn’t be better.” _Nothing better than them together, and nothing to better them._

Damian’s upturned mouth slipped into a frown as he held her close. He understood the implications of her words, because of course he did. If it was in his power, if it was his choice, and if her world wasn’t depending on her, this farewell would never take place and she could kiss him on the lips (or him kiss her) and neither would suffer hurt or heartbreak.

It was foolish of him to make the critical mistake of getting attached. She could already see his past self sneering at the mess they were now, laughing on the verge of tears like two idiots.

His hold of her tightened. “I think I could have loved you,” he confessed.

Marinette burrowed further into his warmth as his breath tickled her ear. She was sure she could have loved him back, if time allowed. She wasn’t sure she didn’t love him now. “You’ll have the other me. Maybe… Maybe you could learn to love her?”

“She isn’t you.”

“No,” Marinette agreed. “She’s not, but give her a shot and help her out. If nothing else, then be her friend for just a day. She might not need it like I did, but she’ll appreciate it.”_ She’ll appreciate you_, was left unsaid.

He didn’t say anything in response. She didn’t ask him to.

He took her to the portal at dawn.

With two not-quite confident steps, she was situated right in the center of the dimensional portal. It glowed a vibrant red, the shade of her suit; the shade of her Kwami who she’d missed so dearly.

She met his eyes one final time, pouring in hers all the feelings she held, that she knew he shared.

His irises, a deep green unending depth glowed with unshed tears.

In a flash, he disappeared from her line of sight and Adrien was in front of her, arms wide open, and face sympathetic. Marinette let herself cry, bawling loud, letting fat tears roll of her cheeks and onto her friend’s shoulder as he held her comfortingly.

She missed him already, that stupid bat of hers.

But she was Ladybug, and this was her world to protect.

She stepped out of Adrien’s arms with a meek “thank you,” and grinned as she spotted the accessories he had in his hands.

Little red earrings, finally in her grasp once more were reminders of all the things lost, learned and returned. A sign of hope for all the things to come. She clasped them on and gave the blonde the brightest beam she could conjure, forgetting her red-rimmed eyes and undoubtedly puffy face.

She was lucky enough to have met him, in his world at least, and she counted on her luck that she’d be lucky enough to find him again, on this Earth.

“Spots On!”

Somewhere in this world, there was a distrusting boy with a soft heart hidden under layers and layers of spiked armour. It would be her privilege to find him.

_(One thousand and one nights with you is not enough to spend, so let’s make ours a story with no end.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble because I’m procrastinating from finishing my philosophy essay but I was in a big Daminette mood. 
> 
> To elaborate on the plot:
> 
> Basically, Marinette was attacked by a villain that would send her to alternate worlds, she gets touched. Knowing how dangerous a world without Ladybug, but with Akumas would be, she makes the decision to throw her earrings to Chat/Adrien before ending up in Gotham. She acts as a vigilante because her strong sense of justice won’t let her stay away from crime, and she eventually bonds with the bats, Damian in particular.
> 
> Eventually, a way for her to go home is found and she has to leave the world she’s grown used to and the boy she’s just begun to love. Both of them to decide to find the versions of the other person to find peace or just help them out.
> 
> Kinda sucks she got separated fro Dami before they even got to fully come to terms with their endearment of each other, but that’s just the way the writing took me.


End file.
